NFL Superstar
by Octroadfan
Summary: A football players journey through High School, College and the NFL
1. Chapter 1

It was the final game of the high school season and Kennedy Catholic was in the state championship led by Michael Kress. Kress was the one of the best players in the state of Pennsylvania and one hell of a quarterback. The game would start like any other game but the only difference was Michael had a broken index finger on his right hand. He said he was fine and he started the game. A lot of colleges were there to watch him play to see if he was worth giving their scholarship to. The game started and Kress connected with his favorite wide out Givens for a 45 yard Touchdown Pass. Then after the defense held West Chester to a field goal, Kress connected with Morris for a 23 yard Touchdown pass and now the score was 14 – 3. It was a good start for Kress and he was impressing the Scouts. Then at the end of the first half Kress connected with Givens again for a 22 yard Touchdown Pass and it was 21 – 3 at the half.

Kress felt good about having a lead and hope the defense wouldn't blow it. He wanted the scholarship and he knew if he kept playing good he would get one. The second half started but the defense for West Chester tightened. Kress didn't do as well in the second half as he did in the first half. Kress was getting frustrated but his coach told him if you're the great player that you are you will win the game when its on the line. West Chester scored 3 touchdowns in the second half and with 50 seconds left they took a 24 to 21 lead. Kress got his team to mid field with no timeouts he only had one more throw left. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 the crowd shouted then Kress took the snap and threw one up in the end zone and over 3 defenders Givens caught the ball for the game winning touchdown. Kress was thrilled and ran down the field and tackled Givens for making one hell of a catch.

After the game Kress was awarded MVP even though he thought he didn't deserve it. Then Kress got a Scholarship offer from Florida State and accepted it. Kress knew he was going to be a star because he succeeded at football and his goal was to make it to the NFL. His girlfriend Ashley a cheerleader on the team walked over to him and congratulated him by kissing him. He was really happy because he had everything he ever wanted. Now he was ready for what challenges met him at college. A long road ahead for Michael Kress was just starting.


	2. Chapter 2

Kress had an impressive College Career. He threw for over 4,000 yards every season at Florida State. He threw for a total of 17,994 yards 77 touchdowns to only 15 interceptions. The NFL scouts were impressed by Kress's work ethic and a lot of teams in the NFL wanted him. Kress led the Florida State Seminoles to 4 bowl games were he won all 4 of them. But his most impressive game was his final one against Ohio State in the National Title game.

The game started like any other for Michael Kress. He was ready and he was prepared to play these guys who were ranked # 1 in the country. Kress wanted to show them who was boss and wanted to make this the biggest ass kicking fiesta in the history of football. Florida State had a tough defense as well as a high powered offense. He wanted to make his way in to the college football record books by winning the game and having a record of 56 wins and 2 losses with Florida state which was a very impressive number. Then came the opening kickoff. Kress and the Seminoles would get the ball first.

Kress completed his first pass for 10 yards. Then he completed another for 15 yards. Then he completed another for 25 yards. Then he threw a 21 yard touchdown pass to cap off the drive. It was 7 – 0 Florida State early in the game. Ohio state threw an interception and Kress responded with a 22 yard touchdown pass and now the score was 14 – 0. Kress would go on to throw 2 more touchdown passes in the first half and gave his team a 31 – 0 half time lead.

Kress came out in the second half and started completing passes like it was nothing. He threw for 3 more scores of 10, 13 and 33 yards in the second half. Florida State went on to win the game 52 – 0. It was a blow out and Kress won MVP of the game. Then he got on one knee on national television and asked his girlfriend Ashley to marry him. She said yes to him and then he took his MVP award and went to the locker room and Kress knew his dreams in the NFL were about to come true after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael and Ashley got married in a church back in Dubois, Pennsylvania and went on their honeymoon in the Bahamas. When they got back it was a day before the NFL Draft and he knew he would be a first round draft pick. The Eagles had the first pick in the draft and they needed a Quarterback so Kress hoped they would pick him number 1 overall so he can play for a team in his home state of Pennsylvania. Kress picked up the Pittsburgh Post Gazette and read the sports section which headline was who would be number 1 overall? It was an opinion article and Kress liked the article because it was about him.

_Kress is one of the most talented players I have ever seen in the history of football. He is a winner and could be a football legend. In my mind he is compared to Unitas, Elway, Favre, Brady, Manning, and many more great quarterbacks in the history of the game we love. So in my mind Kress should be a number 1 draft pick and if he isn't then somebody is making a big mistake. _

Kress was glad somebody thought he was good enough to be the number 1 overall pick. He just hoped he would get drafted by a team and he could meet his dream of getting to play in the NFL. The Draft was only a few hours away and Kress had trouble sleeping because he knew tomorrow could be a life changing day because he made it in to the NFL or he didn't. He eventually fell asleep.

The next day started and Kress was ready to hear the news on who drafted him. Eventually three o clock rolled around and the draft started. The announcer started by saying "The Eagles have selected Michael Kress, Florida State." Kress jumped for joy knowing he had made it into the NFL. He walked up on stage and took his Jersey proudly. He loved having the media there and it made the day even more special because his friends and family were there. Kress shook the hands of many men before walking off stage. Now he had made it to the NFL. He could call himself a Philadelphia Eagle.


	4. Chapter 4

Training Camp went by fast for Michael. He was the 3rd string quarterback on the team which was okay by him because he still had a spot on the roster. His pre season stats were okay. In the 4 games he threw for 555 yards and 4 touchdowns with 2 interceptions. The first 5 games of the season the Eagles went 2 – 3. Then both quarterbacks got injured in week 6 and they called on Kress to win the game. Kress had always dreamed about throwing a game winning touchdown pass and leading his team to victory in the NFL but now he had the chance to do it in real life.

There was 4 minutes left in the 4th quarter and the eagles were down by 6 to the undefeated New England Patriots. Kress didn't like the Patriots at all and wanted to win against them the most. The score was 34 to 28 New England and Kress knew the Eagles had to score on this drive. Kress thought to himself if the Eagles took there time down the field they could win the game. Kress handed the ball off to Matheny and he gained 5 yards on first down, Then Kress completed a pass to Williams for 11 yards an a first down. Then Kress completed a 11 yard pass to Matheny then a 15 yard pass to Morris. They were moving the ball well . At the 2 minute warning they were at the New England 33 yard line. Kress handed the ball off to Matheny for a 3 yard gain. Then he took it himself for a 5 yard gain. It was 3rd and 2 at the New England 25 yard line. He handed it off to Matheny but he was stopped short of a first down. It was 4th and inches and the Eagles went for it on fourth down. Kress jumped over the pile for a 3 yard gain and a first down. Then he threw a 22 yard touchdown pass with 17 seconds left and the Eagles would go on to win 35 to 34 over New England. Kress had done his job and he did it well.

Kress went into the locker room where he was greeted by his teammates who were proud of him. They knew they wouldn't have won the game without their star quarterback Michael Kress. Kress got the game ball and was nominated rookie of the week by the NFL. Kress was overjoyed. But he knew if it wasn't for his teammates they would have lost the game. Kress went home a winner and he was happy that he was an Philadelphia Eagle.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael Kress woke up the next morning feeling good about the Eagles thrilling upset victory over the Patriots on Sunday. The Local Headlines read Number One Draft Pick Shocks Patriots on last Second Touchdown Pass. Kress was pleased with his performance on Sunday. Kress knew with both quarterbacks injured next week he would be getting his first NFL start and he was excited about that. He decided he needed to take a trip on his day off so he left Philadelphia to visit his wife who was at their home in Dubois, Pennsylvania. Kress bought his wife Ashley one of a kind roses and bought her the best chocolate around. Remember you can do that when you're a number one draft pick.

When Kress showed up at the house he knocked on the door and surprised her. He gave her the roses and chocolate and for that she kissed him and he knew he wanted her right then a there. They made sweet passionate love on the table, on the floor, hell even on the kitchen counter before making it up to the bedroom. After they were done making love they talked about football and his next game. He told her he was excited about getting his first NFL start. Then he left because he had to get back to Philadelphia for practice tomorrow morning. He kissed her goodbye and he drove back to Philadelphia.

On his way back to Philadelphia he thought about how his life had gotten better in the last 10 years and how when he started playing football he was an average player but he kept on practicing and practicing and he got better. He was now one the best football players around and now he was in the NFL about to make his first NFL start. Just then a truck hit Kress and knocked him off the road. He was hurt. He had trouble moving and he knew he career might be over if he didn't recover from this injury.

The ambulance showed up 15 minutes later after someone called 911. It was an hit and run accident. Someone called his wife Ashley and she drove to the hospital where Michael was being taken. He was told he broke his leg and his arm but other than that he was lucky and he was going to be okay. That made Kress feel a little bit better but his first NFL start would have to wait just a little bit longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael met with doctors and they told him that he had 3 fractured bones in his leg and 2 in his arm and he would be out of football for 6 to 8 weeks for his leg and arm. Kress was a little upset that he wouldn't be able to make his start just yet. First he had to rest his body and get it healed and healthy again. It took him a while but at least he still beat the Patriots in his Rookie Season. Headlines the next morning read All Star Number One Draft Pick Michael Kress injured in Car Accident Out 6 to 8 weeks. Kress now felt like he let his self down his team down and his coach down. He was told to stay home and rest but he still watched the Eagles play on Sunday with 4th string quarterback Doug Morgan who the Eagles just signed to replace Kress. He had a horrible game against the Cowboys. He threw 5 interceptions and fumbled once as the Eagles lost 42 to 3.

Now Kress felt really bad because he thought he would have given a better performance than Morgan who replaced Kress. Kress was pissed that he would have to sit at home and watch the Eagles for the next 6 to 8 weeks instead of actually getting to play in the games for the Eagles. Kress did everything he could to get his mind off of football. He did wood work, Read Magazines, Did Crossword Puzzles but nothing he did got his mind off of football. He knew he was a quarterback who fought the pain but this was one of the worst injuries of his career and he knew that it was going to be hard but he would have to fight through it.


	7. Chapter 7

The 6 weeks until Kress was cleared went by slow. Luckily he had gotten his wife Ashley pregnant and it kept him busy. It was what he needed to keep his mind off of football. Kress returned to the Eagles. It was week 13 and they told him he would start because they had 4 wins and 8 losses and were in last place in the NFC East. Kress was happy to finally make his NFL start but luckily it wasn't the end of his rookie season just yet. He wanted to at least lead the Eagles to an 8 and 8 season. But he had to win the next 4 games against Chicago, NY Giants, NY Jets and Cowboys. But Kress was ready to do it. He was ready to go out there and show the world who Michael Kress really is.

The games started and Kress on the first play of the game connected with Matheny for an 80 yard touchdown pass. It was 7 – 0 Eagles and Kress was thrilled. Kress than connected on a touchdown pass of 40 yards to give the Eagles an 14 to 0 lead. Then Chicago scored a touchdown of there own on a 5 yard Scamper by their quarterback to make it 14 to 7. But Kress ran for a 12 yard touchdown and gave the Eagles a 21 to 7 half time lead.

In the second half Kress threw a 12 yard touchdown pass to give the Eagles a 28 to 7 lead. Then the defense intercepted the Chicago quarterback and ran it back for a touchdown. Now the Eagles had a commanding 35 to 7 lead. Kress would throw for another touchdown pass of 22 yards as the Eagles won 42 to 7. The Eagles defense played surprisingly well led by Michael Kress and a high potent offense. After the game Kress told the Media that he was happy to be on the field again and that he missed all of his teammates and he missed throwing the football.

The Eagles were now 5 and 8 but led by Michael Kress they looked unstoppable. Maybe if Kress played an whole season the Eagles would be really good. Michael left the stadium and headed home to take a long nap. He thought he deserved it after the one hell of a game he played. Kress fell asleep and he knew in his heart that he was going to be a really good football player.


	8. Chapter 8

When Kress was on the field the Eagles offense looked unstoppable. Kress threw for 5 scores against the Giants as they won 38- 21. Then against the New York Jets he threw a touchdown pass and ran for 2 more as they won 27 to 14. Kress then went into Dallas were the undefeated Cowboys were looking for an undefeated season. It was a cold and rainy day but Kress was ready to kick the living crap out of the Dallas Cowboys.

The game started like every other game for Michael Kress. After the opening kickoff Kress and the Eagles took the field because they received the ball first. Kress first juked out the defensive lineman to avoid a sack and completed the ball for 15 yards and a first down. Then Kress completed another pass and then another until it was first and goal at the 5. He handed the ball off to Matheny who ran it in for the score. It was 7 to 0 Eagles. Then the Defense was ready to put an lick on the Cowboys quarterback who was one of the best in the league. They sacked him 2 times on the Cowboys Opening drive. It was 3rd and 22 for the Cowboys after the 2 sacks. He then threw the ball up for grabs and it was intercepted by the safety and it was returned to the Eagles 11 yard line. Then Kress came into the game and threw an 11 yard touchdown pass to give the Eagles the 14 to 0 lead. The rest of the game was an Defensive game. But the Eagles came out on top in the end 17 to 0. The Cowboys were stunned that the Eagles actually beat them. But the reason the cowboys thought they lost was because of one person who brought the Eagles together and his name was Michael Kress.

Kress was glad the Eagles got the victory. The coach told him that he was becoming a better player and a better man. Kress knew next season would be a better season for the Eagles and in his heart he would lead the Eagles to victory more and more as his career progressed and as he becomes an NFL Superstar.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael Kress started his workout routine during the off season. It would be a long off season for Michael Kress. His wife delivered their baby in July which was one of the happiest days of Michael's life. He was so glad he would be playing football again soon. Training camp started and he did all kinds of drills and even though they were tough Michael made them look so easy. Then the pre season started and Michael was ready to get back out on the playing field. Kress had limited snaps in the Pre season because he was the starter and he didn't want him to get injured.

Then the regular season started. The Eagles first game was against the New York Giants at home. Kress was pumped up and ready to play some football. His goal for the season was to lead the Eagles to the super bowl. Then the game started and the Eagles won the toss and chose to receive the football. Kress and the Eagles were ready for a show down today with the New York Giants. Kress completed his first pass for 10 yards and a first down. Then Kress completed a pass for a 5 yard gain. Then he completed another pass for a 15 yard gain. Then he completed a pass for 6 yards. Then another pass for 22 yards and a touchdown. It was now 6 to 0 Philadelphia. The Extra point was good. The score is Philadelphia 7 the Giants 0. The Giants then got the ball and they had a 10 play 77 yard drive for a touchdown. The Extra point was good. It was now all tied up at 7 to 7.

Then the Eagles returned the ball on the kickoff to the 25 yard line. Then Kress completed a pass for 25 yards to mid field. Then Kress ran for 8 yards. Then Kress completed a pass for 7 yards and a first down. Then after a 12 yard completion to Matheny for a first down. Then Kress threw a touchdown pass of 23 yards and he gave the Eagles a 13 to 7 lead. The Extra point was good. It was now 14 to 7 Eagles at the end of the first quarter. Then the Giants got the ball and had an 11 play 80 yard drive which took 7 minutes off of the clock and they tied the game up at 14 after the extra point was made. Then Kress and the Eagles responded with a drive of their own. Kress went 8 for 8 for 60 yards on the 12 play 81 yard drive capped off by a Matheny 2 yard touch down run. The Giants got the ball back but kneeled on it to end the half. At half time the Score was Philadelphia 21, Giants 14.

Then the third quarter started. The Giants received the ball first and drove the ball down the field for a touchdown. The extra point was good and now the score was all tied up at 21. Then Kress and the Eagles started at their own 20 yard line and they had a 15 play 80 yard drive on which Kress went 9 for 9 for 62 yards and a touchdown pass of 11 yards. Kress had been almost perfect today throwing only one incompletion so far in the game. Now the score was Philadelphia 28, Giants 21. Then the Giants threw an interception and it was returned for a touchdown which gave the Eagles a 35 to 21 lead after the extra point was made. Then the Giants turned it over on downs and the Eagles ran out the clock for the 35 to 21 win. Kress had a good game completing 36 of 37 passes for 289 yards and 3 touchdowns. He got the game ball and his team mates were proud of Kress because he lead them to victory. Kress left the field a winner and knew this new season might be one of the great ones in Eagles history.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael Kress was ready for his next football game against the San Francisco 49ers. He was pumped up all week, Kress hardly ate and he hardly slept because he was ready for the big game. Kress was ready to play some football and so were the Eagles.

Then the coin toss happened and the Eagles won the toss and they chose to receive. Today would be one of the best games of the year because the 49ers had a very good defense while the Eagles had an average defense with an high powered offense. Kress would start the game with a simple handoff to Matheny for a 4 yard gain. Then Kress completed a pass for 11 yards and a first down. It would be a long day for the Eagles if they couldn't move the ball on offense. Then Kress was picked off by Joe Thomas and it was returned 40 yards for a touchdown. It was 7 to 0 San Francisco after the extra point was made. Kress was now pissed off because his pass had been picked off. He came back out and went 10 for 10 for 80 yards and a touchdown. It was now all tied up at 7 after the extra point was made.

The 49ers had an long drive of their own. They ran for 10 yards on first down. Then they ran for another 7 yards. It was now 2nd and 3. They completed a pass for 5 yards and the first down. Then they ran the ball for 55 yards and the touchdown. It was now 14 to 7 San Francisco after the extra point was made. Kress was sacked 7 times and intercepted 2 more times in the second and third quarters. The 49ers offense was held to just 11 yards of total offense while the Eagles had 22 yards of total offense in the second and third quarters. Then in the 4th quarter Kress ran for a 50 yard touchdown and tied the game at 14. Then the Eagles defense stopped the 49ers offense cold and in their tracks. With 15 seconds left in the game Kress ran for 22 yards which set them up for a 53 yard field goal attempt from left hash mark. Jones the kicker was ready to win the game for the Philadelphia Eagles. He kicked the ball and it was…………………………………………… good!! The Eagles won the game!! Kress tackled the kicker and gave him a big bear hug. The Eagles were now 2 and 0 as they won 17 to 14. After the game Kress went home and went to bed and realized this might be the year the Eagles win the Super bowl.


	11. Chapter 11

The week went by so fast it was already Sunday and the game was about to start. Kress was warming up and he was ready to beat the crap out of the Cleveland Browns. The Cleveland Browns were also 2 and 0 and they had a high - powered offense. Kress knew his offense would have to be ready for a possible shootout in Cleveland and it might take 40 or 50 plus points to win today.

Kress and the eagles called heads on the opening coin toss and they won the toss and they chose to receive. Kress and the eagles on the opening possession started at the 20 yard line after a touchback. Kress takes the snap and throws it deep he's got a man wide open and he's running 30, 25, 20, 15, 10, 5 Touchdown Philadelphia! The crowd couldn't believe their eyes. Kress had done it again. He was an NFL Superstar and he knew it in his heart. The Browns offense did nothing against the eagles defense. The eagles added on a field goal and won by the score of 10 to 0. It wasn't the most exciting game but next week the eagles have the undefeated New England Patriots and the patriots are always a tough battle.


	12. Chapter 12

Michael Kress was ready to play the New England Patriots. He had been ready all week to kick some Patriots ass. But the Patriots are the best team in the NFL right now even though both the Eagles and Patriots are undefeated. The night before the game Michael met with a few buddies of his at a local bar in Philadelphia. They had a few drinks but Michael isn't very good at handling alcohol. So let's just say it wasn't a very pretty sight. Michael was stumbling out of the bar at midnight and Michael got in his car with his one of his other friends and he decided to try to drive home.

Michael backed up and drove down the street. But Michael and his friend only made it two blocks away before Michael drove off the road and hit a tree. Michael was okay and so was his friend. Michael called his wife and told her what had happened. Michael's wife was not too happy with him. She walked to the scene of the accident because Michael and his wife only lived two blocks away from the accident scene. She then called the police and said she slid off the road during wet conditions and hit a tree. The police believed her and took her word for it. Michael was lucky this time that he wasn't going to jail and he could play on Sunday.

The next day came and it was finally Sunday. Michael was pumped up even though he had a major hangover. Finally the coin toss came and the Eagles won the toss and the Eagles chose to receive. The kickoff was returned 25 yards from the 1 yard line. So the eagles started at their own 26 yard line. Michael was finally becoming an NFL Superstar now all he had to do was beat the New England Patriots like he did last year.

Michael first pass was completed for 12 yards and a first down. Then the Eagles from their own 38 yard line decided to throw one deep. Michael heaved the ball high in the air and it was caught at the New England 15 yard line where the receiver was tackled when he caught the ball. Now the Eagles were in the red zone exactly where they wanted to be.

Michael then handed the ball off to his running back who gained five yards on first down. Now it was second and five for the Eagles at the Patriots 10 yard line. Michael then did a play action pass and completed the pass to his tight end in the end zone for a touchdown. Now it was six to nothing Eagles. The extra point was good. The score is now Eagles 7, Patriots 0.

Then the defense came on the field and stopped the Patriots in their tracks. Two sacks and a good open field tackle the Patriots had to punt on a fourth and twenty two situation. The Eagles returned the punt to mid field where Michael Kress took the ball and one play later the Eagles were in the end zone because of a 50 yard completion to the running back who weaved his way through the New England defense by breaking tackles and just plain out running defenders over.

The Patriots got the ball back with 14 minutes left in the second quarter. They did an 17 play 80 yard drive for a touchdown. In the process they ran 9 minutes off of the clock. Now the Eagles had just 5 minutes which is plenty of time to drive down the field.

Michael took the snap and engineered a drive that only an NFL Superstar could engineer. He completed a pass for 7 yards. Now it was second and three from their own 27 yard line. He handed the ball off to the running back who gained five yards and a first down. Then Michael completed the pass to the tight end for 15 yards and another first down. Now the Eagles were at their own 47 yard line. So just for the hell of it Michael decided to take a shot down the field and he completed a 53 yard touchdown pass where his receiver jumped over 3 defenders to catch the pass.

Michael was thrilled. Now at the half the score was now Eagles 21, Patriots 7. Both teams were quiet in the second half. The final score was Eagles 21, Patriots 10.

After the game Michael and his teammates celebrated in the locker room. They were glad that they had won again and more importantly beat one of the better teams in the NFL. Michael was finally becoming an NFL Superstar and a legend in the town of Philadelphia.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Now it was another pivotal game for Michael Kress and the Eagles as they had to go on the road to play the Seattle Seahawks in Seattle. The Seahawks were 3 and 1 and had the leagues best defense only yielding 10.3 points per game. The Eagles were still undefeated and Michael hoped to put an ass whooping on the Seahawks on Sunday.

Michael woke up early that morning in his hotel room and picked up the local newspaper where the headlines read, "Eagles come flying high into Seattle." The article written by Bob Thompson a huge sports writer in Seattle said the following as Michael read it with amazement.

Michael Kress and the Eagles continue to amaze me as the season is rolling along. They have a very good team with a lot of fire power that shows up week in and week out, but Seattle has a very good defense that can slow down this Philadelphia offense and Kress, so this week I am picking Seattle 17 to 13 in a very low scoring game.

This was just the fuel Michael needed to pump him up in the game, he threw the paper down on the table angrily and headed out towards Qwest Field.

Time lapsed like it was nothing and before Michael knew it the game started. His life was going so well, as he was becoming an NFL Superstar more and more each day.

Michael then went out to the center of the field and called heads on the coin toss. The Eagles won the toss and chose to receive. Jackson the Seattle kicker kicked off the ball and it was returned by Matheny for 28 yards from the 1 yard line. So the Eagles started from there own 29 yard line. It was party time for Michael Kress and his high flying Philadelphia offense. Kress took the opening snap from the center and dropped back and completed the pass to Matheny for 12 yards and a first down. It was show time, and his motto was always, "Wanna talk smack, be prepared to be smacked." And he was ready to give Seattle a bit of his productive ass kicking medication.

Kress then took the snap from center again and handed it off to the running back for a gain of 3 yards. Now it was second down and 7 yards to go from there own 44 yard line. He handed it off again, and the running back weaved his way off tackle for a 4 yard gain. Now it was 3rd down and 7 yards to go from there own 48 yard line. Kress took the snap and dropped back to pass and completed the pass to Matheny for 11 yards and a first down, now the Eagles were at the Seattle 41 yard line. Kress was loving this opening possession, and now it was his time to shine. The next play was a play action fake in which Kress launched the pass down the field for the end zone, and his wide receiver caught the ball over the outstretched defender for a touchdown. Kress ran down the field in celebration waving his finger in the air. It was now 6 to nothing eagles early. The Extra point was good. Now it was 7 to 0 Eagles.

The Eagles defense shut down the Seattle offense, sacking the quarterback 2 times on the first drive, and allowing them to only complete the screen pass to their running back for 5 yards on third down. Now it was 4th down and 16 from the Seahawks 8 yard line and they punted it away to the eagles. The punt returner returned the ball 53 yards for the touchdown making the score Eagles 14, Seahawks 0. But the rest of the game would go badly for the eagles, in which they gave up 17 unanswered Seahawks points, including 2 touchdown passes over 50 yards. Also during this span of the game Kress went 9 for 23 for 68 yards and 2 interceptions. Kress was super pissed during this time span, in which he threw down his helmet and kicked over the Gatorade bucket. He was on a mission to kick the Seahawks asses. They wanted to talk smack in the town, and he wanted to rub it right back in there faces. They got the ball back after the field goal by Seattle that gave them the lead. 2 and a half minutes remained in the game and Kress wanted to drive the ball down the field and lead the Eagles to victory again. Why not, he is an NFL Superstar after all. They started the drive from their own 25 yard line.

The first play of the drive Kress completed the pass for 15 yards and a first down, now they were at their own 40 yard line. Tick, tick, tick, went the game clock, 2 minutes and 14 seconds were on the clock when he snapped the ball, they sent the blitz and he was sacked for a loss of 6 yards. Now it was second and 16 from their own 34 yard line, as the 2 minute warning came and the game clock stopped. Now it was time for Michael Kress to make a big play and win this game against the Seahawks.

Kress then took the snap again and he started to rollout to his right, he threw the ball and it was caught at the 45 yard line of Seattle for the first down by Matheny. But Matheny didn't get out of bounds, so the clock continued to tick on. Now the clock was down to a minute 30 when the ball was snapped again by Kress he threw the ball down the field and it was caught at the 27 yard line of Seattle for 18 yards and a first down. Now Kress had them where he wanted them. It was time to be a hero again for Kress. He snapped the ball again with a 1 minute and 6 seconds to play and he threw it for the end zone and it was caught by his tight end for a touchdown. Now the eagles led 20 to 17 in Seattle. The Extra point was good. Now it was 21 to 17 eagles lead. Kress was thrilled that he did his job and went back to the sideline in amazement.

The defense picked off the first pass by the Seattle quarterback and Kress and the offense ran on the field and kneeled the ball. The Eagles won it again in a thriller. Kress was becoming more of an legend and hero in the city of Philadelphia as he was becoming an NFL Superstar.


End file.
